


...This Is Now

by rubydragon16



Series: Memory of a Moment [2]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Emotions, Feelings, M/M, Memories, Pining, Poetry, Regret, Repressed Memories, painful past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3136826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubydragon16/pseuds/rubydragon16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fushimi's turn to reflect on what happened after he turned to Misaki...with that smile. Poetry-style</p>
            </blockquote>





	...This Is Now

**Author's Note:**

> Follow-up to ...That Was Then...Inspired by LSW's promo pic feat. the two of them in their apartment, with a plate of pizza. Poetry-not everyone's cup of tea, but...Oh, originally posted on tumblr with the same username!

  
**“Why did I have to come here?” I ask with a glare.**   
**Munakata calmly replies, “Would you rather be elsewhere?”**   
**I glower at him, but it’s pointless to argue;**   
**I’d only waste my words if I were to continue.**   
  
**“I don’t enjoy eating with others,” I grumble under my breath.**   
**“Being sociable, does it really bore you to death?**   
**“Or is it the choice of dining that irks your mood?**   
**“I’ve never met one who despises this sort of food.”**   
  
**I can’t answer, as Awashima-san’s arrival halts all chatter;** **She graciously drops the plates down with a heavy clatter.** **”Dig in,” she commands, as Scepter 4 members reach out;                                 Each eager to claim their preferred flavor with a youthful shout.**

**Munakata hands me a slice and instructs, “Eat while it’s warm,”**   
**But his voice is a far-away echo as the past comes in a swarm.**   
**Caught in the whiff of cheese and crust and oozing sauce,**   
**I’m pulled into a moment that involuntarily escapes its locks…**   
  
_He leaned over my shoulder with a pained expression,_   
_And I felt a slight pang for his unnecessary tension._   
_I figured I’d made him suffer long enough;_   
_He acts like it, but he’s really not that tough._   
  
_I smiled, **‘I didn’t think you’d want to eat soggy bread,**_   
**_‘So I warmed it, so we could actually enjoy it instead.’_ **   
**_‘Really!?’_ ** _Misaki exclaimed, as he leaped over with ease;_   
_He had a taste and I was happy to see he was pleased._   
  
_**‘Saru, I always know you’d do the right thing,’** _   
_He said between mouthfuls; **‘No matter what I bring,**_   
_**‘Problem or solution, you’ll know exactly what to do.** _   
_**‘I guess that’s why I like being friends with you.’** _   
  
_I turned red at his praise, as I took a sip from my cup._   
_**‘Don’t judge me so easily,’**  I mumbled, as I picked my gadget up._   
_**‘Hmm, aren’t you going to eat?’**  he manages through bites;_   
**_‘If you don’t eat, while it’s hot, you’ll lose your appetite.’_ **   
  
_I carefully made the last adjustments to my project;_   
_And as I gently laid aside my precious object,_   
_I gave him a mock smile. **‘Thanks for your concern,**_   
**_‘But this is something you should by now learn.’_ **   
  
**_‘If there are still veggies on my plate,_ **   
**_‘I’ll never truly enjoy the pizza’s delicious taste.’_ **   
_With that the undesirable ingredients were removed,_   
_As if, to Misaki my point just had to be proved._   
  
_He was strangely quiet as I finally began to eat;_   
_Rather, he fidgeted restlessly in his seat._   
_He seemed to be conflicted with a problem in his mind,_   
_And he was debating how to handle it in his mind._   
  
_I’d just swallowed the last of the crust,_   
_When he firmly grabbed my wrist, as if he must._   
**_‘Saruhiko, you gotta eat your vegetables or you’ll never grow;_ **   
**_‘They’re an important part of a healthy diet, don’t you know?’_ **   
  
_I scoff at his comment, and let out a derisive snort;_   
**_‘So says the one who’s still for his age too short._ **   
**_‘I can survive without them,’ I sensibly comment,_ **   
**_‘So there’s really no reason for you to lament.’_ **   
  
_**‘Well, if you don’t comply,’**  he began with grin,_   
**_‘I’ll just have to take your PDA till you give in.’_ **   
_With that, he grabbed my PDA out of its place,_   
_And he dangled it tauntingly in front of my face._   
  
**_‘Mi-sa-ki, are you trying to pick a fight?’_ **   
_I asked, as I stood up, my fists clenched tight._   
**_‘Considering this is the only thing you care for,_ **   
**_‘Seeing it out of your hands is enough torture.’_ **   
  
_‘ **Misaki,’**  I lunged, just as he moved as well._   
_‘ **Give it back right now,’** I managed to yell._   
**_‘Not until you at least eat a few vegetables,’_ **   
_He chanted, as we chased each other around the tables._   
  
_I sighed irritably, **‘What a waste of time,**_   
**_‘As if not eating my greens was such a crime.’_ **   
_Determined to show that this was a point he had to teach,_   
_He kept dodging my attacks, as he kept it out of my reach._   
  
_He escaped my clutches a little while more,_   
_‘Til he was moving slightly slower than before._   
_We were both out of breath, after a few minutes,_   
_And I knew then, we’d both reached our limits._   
  
_There was silence in the room, except the steady patter,_   
_Of the drops that rained down, oblivious to our matter._   
_On either sides of the sofa, we now stood,_   
_And I decided to end it now, while I could._   
  
_He seemed to be having the same thought:_   
_He was the crow who’d unfortunately been caught._   
_With monkey-like agility, I jumped without a sound,_   
_He moved too slowly, as I tackled him to the ground._   
  
_He struggled, but relented , when he could no longer try-_   
_To get away from my fierce grip, I raised his arms up high._   
_’ **Ha-ha, I guess you’re no match for me,’**_   
_He gasped laughing, his red eyes twinkling teasingly._   
  
_I hovered over him, our bodies closely pressed,_   
_So near, I could hear the rapid pounding of his chest._   
_So close, I could count the tiny freckles on his cheek;_   
_So intimate, I found myself growing slightly weak._   
  
_We were breathing heavily as we looked at each other;_   
_And somehow, I’d forgotten why were chasing one another._   
_A spot of tomato sauce was stuck on the corner of his lip;_   
_I was struck with the urge to wipe it away with a small lick._   
  
_Instead, I pulled my PDA gently out of his fingers,_   
_And found my hand taking a moment to stop and linger._   
_I softly trailed my hand over the top of his silky mane;_   
_It was still slightly wet from his incursion in the rain._   
  
_**‘Fushi-‘** he paused when my eyes locked intently with his:_   
_And I wondered then, **‘can we ever be more than this?’**_   
_**‘Tsk.’**  I hoisted myself off him, and sat up straight;_   
**_‘You should go dry your hair before it’s too late.’_ **   
  
_He lifted himself up slowly, and leaned against the couch;_   
_‘ **It’s alright, just as long as you don’t turn into a grumpy grouch.’**_   
_I gave him a stony look, and he let out a hearty laugh._   
**_‘You win, but at least eat a jalapeno pepper, or even half.’_ **   
  
_I was silent, as I pondered the present situation;_   
_Knowing him, he wouldn’t quit, so I set my limitation:_   
_‘Okay, I’ll only eat it, next time we have pizza as our meal.’_   
_Without hesitation, he extended his hand; **‘Alright, it’s a deal.’**_   
  
_We shook on it, and I tingled slightly at the touch;_   
_Even if it was for now, I was happy with just this much._   
_I didn’t have any substantial reason to object;_   
_Because I knew with Misaki, I’d never have any regret._   
  
_But-_   
**“Fushimi-kun, it’s getting cold,” Munakata’s voice rings in my ear,**   
**I’m jolted to reality, as the truth once again becomes clear.**   
**Our promise we shared was never again heard;**   
**When HOMRA entered our small, private world.**   
  
**“Tsk,” I mutter sullenly, and stand up with a start.**   
**A dull ache had begun to resound deep in my heart.**   
**I decide to leave, not bothering to answer any of their calls-**   
**I was disgusted that I’d decided to come here at all.**   
  
**My fingers absently scratch that familiar spot,**   
**My throat hurts as if trapped by an inescapable knot.**   
**It hurts like the tattoo that once burned a deep ember;**   
**Still waiting for the day, he would finally remember.**

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it till the end, then thank you for reading.


End file.
